


顾海x李懂 初夜情潮

by berryzhong



Category: GH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong





	顾海x李懂 初夜情潮

这是顾海第一次闻到李懂信息素的味道，他不知道该怎么样去形容这种体验。是的，他打小一起玩到大的邻居弟弟在今年分化成了omega。正如顾海所愿。当他长久在外归家的那一刻他闻到了那股淡淡的香气，他只觉得自己全身上下的细胞都躁动了起来，想彻头彻尾贴上李懂的皮肤，感受那层馥郁沁入自己皮肤的样子。因为这个想法顾海不由自主地散发着自己占有欲极强的信息素气息，是黑松木的气味，他觉得自己是一棵待浇灌的树，而李懂是一汪清甜的水。

可李懂却不开心了，他曾经信誓旦旦地说等他分化成了alpha他就可以娶顾海了，虽然alpha与alpha结合只占了少数，但他和顾海那种十几年的感情让双方父母觉得好像也不是不可以。

结果他却莫名其妙跑到顾海身下去了。

就像现在———

他红着脸被顾海抱着抵在墙边，像一只被欺负的小兔子可怜兮兮地垂着眼，刚分化的他还完全不知道如何遮掩自己的信息素气味，被顾海一碰他就全身酥麻，无法克制地散发他的香气，顾海正在舔舐李懂的腺体，认真亲了几下之后，顾海还要努力装着清醒的样子温柔地问李懂，

“懂儿，我现在是你的alpha了吗？”

李懂硬着头皮不想说“是”，但他不得不承认自己所表现出的一系列反应都在标示着他在为他们的相互吸引而感到愉悦，他的身体正在因为顾海信息素的释放而发软，身体某一处情潮涌动，整个人软在顾海的怀里。

他环上顾海的脖子，轻轻踮起脚尖，用一个落在顾海嘴角边的吻代替了回答。像是一把钥匙咔嗒一声打开了他的alpha身上的秘密开关，随即收获了一个快要把他吞噬的吻。

“宝贝儿，我好爱好爱你。“

顾海吻他吻得不能自已，一只手已经撩开李懂的睡衣滑了进去，在李懂的后腰窝处停留打转，将他整个人往自己怀里揽。

“唔…顾海…”

“怎么了宝贝儿？”  
好不容易怀里的小家伙说出了一句话，顾海轻轻喘着期待着李懂接下来要说的。

“我觉得我身体感觉好奇怪……好像…是不是被你惹发情了…”  
李懂觉得自己身体像被灌了一壶热酒，浑身湿湿的，烫烫的，这种感觉又被顾海的松木气息撞破，像是碰了冰块之后短暂的凉意，随后是更加激烈的一波波炙热感。

顾海低下头打量着他，年轻的alpha带着坏坏的笑意，像野兽的眸子一样眼底会发光，性感又危险。

他又附上了李懂的唇温柔地吻他，摸在李懂腰上的手继续向下，还故作认真地问了一句，“可以吗？懂懂。”

太坏了。

李懂抬高了脑袋，装出高傲的样子看过去，“该是我问你啊顾海，你不是说你也是第一次吗？你到底行不行啊？“

顾海调皮地笑了笑，抓起懂懂的手将他的指尖一个个亲吻过来，“行不行，宝贝儿试试就知道了。”

看着一点一点带大再带到床上来的懂儿，那种满足感简直无法形容，什么样的一面他都喜欢。

 

顾海说着手就滑进那一片湿润去了。

“呀…！” 李懂被他一只手摸到那里本能地抖了一下。

“宝贝儿，你好湿…” 顾海轻轻地抚摸起那片从未被开发过的秘密花园，他感到怀里的懂儿已经快站不住了，于是抱起他去了床上。

李懂被摸得眼眶泛潮，用手背盖住眼睛，咬着下嘴唇努力不出声，双腿紧闭着，做出一副轻微抵抗的样子。顾海看着这样的宝贝下面硬得不行，他一边亲吻一边坏坏地将李懂的双腿慢慢分开，将自己邪恶的性欲一点一点地完全摊开在自己的伴侣面前。随后他压了上去，前后温柔和野蛮的样子完全像是两个人。

“宝贝儿，你也摸摸它，好吗？”

顾海下面硬得发痛，他渴望他的伴侣去帮着释放那股几乎喷涌而出的欲望，他抓着李懂的手让他切身感受那狰狞的尺寸。

李懂闭着眼扭过头去不说话，手被顾海抓着一上一下帮他撸动。

“懂儿，看看我…” 顾海受不了李懂委屈的样子，他想欺负他，占有他，让他彻彻底底成为自己的宝贝。“你好可爱。”

看着身下的懂懂喘着气胸膛一起一伏的他恨不得立刻将他吃干抹净。李懂的手握着他的，他没忍住，咬上李懂的腺体往他身体里轻轻标记了第一抹信息素，他感到懂儿在他身下更听话了。

“乖，舔舔它，好吗？“  
顾海得寸进尺地将那处粗大抵上李懂嘴边，有一处热源正贴着李懂的脸颊，因为信息素的情动他想被驯服、被占有。

“唔，我不会呀…“ 李懂小声红着脸撅着嘴嘟囔。  
“宝贝儿，不会我们可以慢慢学…以后我们还要做一辈子呢…对不对？” 顾海忍住欲望耐心地劝李懂羊入虎口。

李懂犹豫了几秒，尝试着伸出舌头握住眼前这根舔了起来。

“是这样吗？” 李懂抬起无辜的眼睛轻声问了一句，“我看…好像电影里都是这样…” 像在自言自语一样，李懂自己摸索着又含着那根吞吐了起来。

他青涩的口活儿虽毫无技巧，但在顾海看来他煽情得不行。天真无辜的模样一直在勾引他去犯罪，含着自己分身的样子让他忍不住想去捅坏他。

“宝贝儿做得很好。乖，嘴再裹紧一点…”顾海诱导着他，摸上李懂的下巴将他的嘴型凹成O型一点一点往里抽送着。

他的懂儿很听话，温润的口腔就像紧致的穴道一般将顾海包裹，舌尖不断刺激着马眼分泌爱液，顾海觉得就这几下他都快射了。他按住李懂的小脑袋，用力挺了挺，往李懂喉咙最深处捅去。

“咳…！唔…顾海哥哥好坏…” 李懂生理性地咳嗽了起来。“宝贝儿你刚才好性感…”没等李懂反应过来，顾海又给了他一个激烈的吻，随即又将下身一股脑儿捅进李懂小嘴里，没来得及咽下去的液体就顺着嘴边流了出来，带着犯罪般的色情。

李懂觉得又害羞又好奇，他竟然丝毫不觉得刚才那样很脏…反而觉得…下身更湿了，自己的分身也硬到不行…

是不是所有alpha都是这样，嘴上温柔地哄着，下面却连裤子都扒了，就像此刻一样顾海正分开着自己的双腿，用他灵活的舌头舔过自己的穴口，用手撸动着自己的分身，那感觉又害羞又舒服。

“唔…顾海…顾海…” 李懂难以自持地扭身体，双手抵住顾海的肩。

“怎么，饿了？” 顾海停下了为他口交的动作，随即将自己又勃起的那处顶住了湿润的穴口磨蹭，“宝贝儿，饿了要不要吃呢？”

我靠，这张嘴不光口活儿好，骚话也说得溜。

 

见李懂咬着牙不说话，他便扶着性器继续磨着那里，一会儿滑进去一点，一会儿又蹭到腿根，就是不进去，撩拨得李懂心痒痒。“吃不吃？不吃吗宝贝儿？嗯？”

“啊…我要…” 李懂被折腾得受不了，下意识地喊了出来。

“遵命。” 还没等李懂反应过来，顾海就迫不及待地挺了进去。

“啊…好大…不…不行！顾海你没戴套！” 李懂突然反应过来了腿一直乱动挣扎。

顾海顿了一下，好像也像想起了什么一样，“那你有吗？”

“我怎么会有那个东西！” 李懂捂着脸转过头去，脚踹着顾海，“你出去…你出去…”

顾海被他一张一合的小穴吸得舒爽，他怎么舍得出来，“没事的懂儿，我不弄在里面…”

“不行！我听说处男都秒射！呜呜…” 李懂说着竟然开始哽咽了，顾海被这一番话弄得竟哭笑不得。

“会不会秒射宝贝儿试试啊～” 随即他扶着李懂的腰开始抽送了起来。

李懂下身的水真的好多，又湿又紧，房间里都是噗嗤噗嗤的水声。他顾海的宝贝，真是又香又甜，汁水四溢。

而李懂一开始是把头埋在枕头里呜咽，在撞到某个敏感点的时候他却将手主动揽着顾海的脖子要亲亲，他真是太可爱了，顾海一边亲他一边不断用力捅着他。

最后如他的懂儿所愿，顾海在快射的时候将分身抽出来，带出好多水，将一股股白浊全都射在李懂下腹上，情潮未退的李懂失神地躺在床上跟着射了出来…


End file.
